futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Hero 2
DJ Hero 2 is a rhythm video game and a sequel to DJ Hero. DJ Hero 2 uses a special turnable-controller to simulate turntablism, the act of creating a new musical work from one or more previously-recorded songs using record players and sound effect generators. The game will continue to be developed by FreeStyleGames and published by Activision, and is expected to be released worldwide in October 2010Gameplay See also: Gameplay in DJ Hero. DJ Hero 2 follows from its prequel in simulating the performance of a disc jockey mixing one or two songs using a special turntable controller. The controller includes a rotatable turntable to use for recording scratching, three "stream" buttons to match notes from the two music tracks and an effects track, and a knob to control the crossfade between tracks. These actions are presented to the players through on-screen notation that scrolls in time with the music, and players score points by performing the actions correctly, with a scoring multiplier gains through a string of successful actions. Certain marked sections, when played correctly, fill a "Euphoria" meter which can be unleashed using another button on the controller and will temporarily double the scoring. The player can also earn the ability to rewind a song by a few second by playing a long string of consecutive notes and then spinning the turntable in reverse; the rewind effect can be used to either correct a mistake or further boost one's scoring. Small changes have been made in the turntable playback: freestyle effects samples, previous based on game-wide preselected sets, are mix-specific in DJ Hero 2, and the game will not penalize the player for small variations in fast scratching sections as long as it follows the general beat of the song.2 Freestyle sections, previously limited to only added sample effects over the track, will now allow the player to mix and scratch freely between the two tracks.2 In addition to using a turntable, players have the option to sing or rap to the mixes' lyrics, similar to vocal parts in current Guitar Hero or Rock Band games using a compatible microphone controller from most previous rhythm games. The game will score vocals based on the matching of pitch, beat and rhythm.2 DJ Hero 2 includes support for three players to play at the same time - two on turntables and one vocalist.DJ Hero 2 will add a more detailed single player career mode, called "Empire", that provides more structure than the previous game. The primary focus of DJ Hero 2 has been the social aspects, according to FreeStyleGames' creative director Jamie Jackson;3 as such, many of the games' new modes feature multiplayer considerations. The game will support the "Party Play" mode introduced in Guitar Hero 5, allowing players to jump into a song, alter the difficulty during gameplay, change between turntable and vocals, and leave at any time, while the game continues to run in a jukebox mode.4 Several new competitive modes vie two DJ players against each other; some modes have both DJs performing alongside each other but with competitive edges such as a "Checkpoint" race where each DJ attempts to earn the best score within a section of a song. DJ Battles will see two DJ's performing call-and-response style along with open freestyle sections.2 Development DJ Hero 2 was officially announced in June 2010 for release in the last quarter of 2010, featuring more than 70 mashups from over 85 artists.5 Prior to the game's announcement, Activision revealed a month before the game's release that it is actively seeking artists for downloadable content and a sequel to the game.6 One DJ in speculation to appear is DJ BJ, including mixer DJ Qbert.7David Guetta has stated that he is set to work on the game's sequel to arrive late in 2010.8 Activision CEO Bobby Kotick stated that despite low sales of DJ Hero, they are committed to continuing the series, with the sequel due in 2010.9 The sequel, DJ Hero 2, was further confirmed during an Activision investors report for 2009, citing it as one of only 2 major Guitar Hero titles to be expected from Activision in 2010, with an expected late-2010 release date.10 FreeStyleGames' creative director Jamie Jackson noted that they were able to work better with artists and publishers for DJ Hero 2, after the successful launch of the first game; with artists and publishers now knowing what to expect, "there is more understanding, so it has opened the doors to us in terms of getting more popular music", according to Jackson.3 Many of the game's new features are a result of feedback from players, including the game's social modes and improvements in the game's interface to provide a cleaner look and instantaneous visual feedback to the player.3 While DJ Hero 2 will not use Kinect or PlayStation Move motion-sensing technology, Jackson has not ruled them out for a future iteration of the game.3 Usher will be contributing his song "OMG" featuring will.i.am for DJ Hero 2, which he and will.i.am performed live at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo. Usher had previously been approached by Kotick before the release of DJ Hero for future projects for Activision. Usher found, after following the success of DJ Hero, that the game was "very interesting" as a means of connecting younger gamers to music such as his that they would not be able to experience live at a club, leading to his desire to be a part of the sequel.11 Soundtrack DJ Hero 2's setlist will include over 70 mashup from songs of over 85 artists.5 One song will include Usher's "OMG".12 Game Informer stated that the game's soundtrack still strongly represents the genre of hip-hop, but adds more elements from electronica, pop, and dance.4 David Guetta, Deadmau5, and DJ Qbert will be playable avatars within the game and they will help create mixes for the game.513 Z-Trip will provide mixes for the game.1214 Songs from the following artists have been confirmed to be in the game:515 Category:New Games Category:All